Double Jeopardy
by LilyRantal13
Summary: Deidara catches Lily and Sasuke in an intimate moment and pulls a gun, threatening Lily's life. Read & review


**DOUBLE JEOPARDY**

Deidara looked at the teens with a disturbing hunger in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Sasuke tangle his hands in Lily's long, dark red hair. He suddenly wished he was the one pulling Lily's clothes off sucking on her tanned neck. He quickly loaded the gun and made his way into the bedroom.

"Having fun, Princess?" he said.

Lily's face went pale. Sasuke wrapped the blanket around his half naked girlfriend, glaring at Deidara.

"Get out." He growled, stepping protectively In front of Lily.

Deidara laughed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the boy.

"You're in no position to be giving orders, Uchiha." He said. He ran at Sasuke and hit him over the head with the handle of the gun, knocking him unconscious.

"You bastard." Lily hissed. As she tried to punch him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall.

"You give me such a migraine, Princess. I don't know whether I should start fucking you or pump lead into that beautiful body of yours for getting away with being such a whore." He said, crouching in front of her.

"I would rather die than sleep with you." She said. Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her close, his mouth right next to her ear.

"Funny. That's what you told Itachi…..right before you climbed into bed with him." He smiled when he heard her heart pick up speed. He grabbed her chin in his free hand and kissed her. Lily squirmed underneath him. Her heart skipped when he inched closer and she could easily see the bulge in the crotch of his pants. She managed to bite his tongue and escape his grasp. Deidara spat the blood from his mouth, calling her fowl names. Meanwhile, Sasuke had just begun to regain consciousness. Deidara pointed the gun at Lily.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make, Princess." He growled. The second he pulled the trigger, Sasuke got to his feet and stepped into the bullet's line of fire. It hit him square in the chest. Blood splattered on Lily and the wall behind her. The girl screamed, falling to her knees beside his fallen body.

"Sasuke! No, please. No…"She cried.

"Lily…you…you're not…hurt…are you?" Sasuke whimpered between his labored breathing. Lily shook her head. "Damn, I'd hoped…we'd get…to have one…more night together…But…at least…I'm dying…in your arms." He raised a trembling hand to her cheek.

"Please, don't talk like that. You'll be…fine. I…I promise." Lily whispered. Sasuke smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her lips, one last time.

"Goodbye." He whispered. Lily cried out and pulled his limp body close.

Deidara laughs, "Well, that just proves it. Princess Lily can get her lovers to do anything for her. Even die." He held the gun to the girls head, "Any last words?"

Lily kissed Sasuke's forehead and stood up. "You…you…YOU KILLED HIM!" She spun around and grabbed his wrist, twisting it with such force that Deidara yelped in pain and pushed her away. Lily lunged at him again, knocking him to the ground. She sat on his stomach, punching him repeatedly. Deidara laughed and grabbed hold of her neck.

"Do you honestly think that beating me will bring him back?" He pushed himself up, forcing Lily to fall on her back on the floor. He crawled on top of her and put his lips to her ear. "Face it. He's gone and he's not coming back. Now, I can get what I want from you and there is no one to stop me." He pressed his mouth against hers. Lily's hands franticly felt around the floor for a weapon. Her fingers crossed something cold. Deidara's discarded gun.

"You sneaky little bitch." Deidara muttered, slapping her across the face. Lily shoved the barrel of the gun into his stomach, pulling the trigger. The blast sent Deidara flying into the wall.

"Even if you kill me, you can't bring him back, Princess." He laughed.

Lily put the barrel to his head, "Die, you fucking son of a bitch!" She pulled the trigger. Deidara died instantly, a maniacal grin on his face. Lily stumbled to Sasuke's side and fell to her knees.

"I…I did it. I…I killed him." She whispered, stroking Sasuke's jet black hair. She pulled her rumpled jeans off the floor and extracted her switchblade from the pocket. She held the blade, pointing it toward her chest. "Now…now we can be together again." She stabbed herself, collapsing on Sasuke's chest. Like his parents before them, they died together.


End file.
